Living a Dream :: A Warrior Cat Fanfiction
by Rainemist
Summary: Raine has just finished reading the Warrior cat Series when weird things start to happen. She dreams of being a warrior cat. Her dreams start to mix into reality, and with the dreams becoming days long, can she get stuck in the warrior cat forest?
1. The First Dream

With a smile, I read the last page of the warrior cat book over and over. I only got the book yesterday, and I was already done. Instantly, Warrior Cats replaced Harry Potter on my favorite books list. I looked over at my best friend since 1st grade, Amanda, and saw she was on the last few pages. I waited for a few minutes, looking out the window of the bus. It was a nice Friday afternoon, and Amanda was going to sleepover at my house.

"That was such a great book Raine!" Amanda exclaimed, putting the book in her bag. I opened my mouth to answer, when the door to the bus opened. I looked out the window, and it was my house outside.

"Oops, time to go!" I said, picking up my backpack. As we got off, I started to think. Those books were really good, and well written. I could almost believe myself as a warrior cat."Amanda, wouldn't it be cool to be a Warrior? Living in the clans, with warrior names, following the warrior code?"

Amanda nodded quickly, and all until it was time to go to sleep, we chatted non stop about the books. It was that night, when we went to sleep, that the first dream came.

"Wake up Rainpaw, dawn patrol. Don't tell me you forgot again! Foxstrike is going to kill you!" I rolled over, not wanting to get up. What was Amanda talking about, dawn patrol? If this was some game she was making up, I would kill her. No way I would want to get up at dawn on a Saturday! Something prodded me in the belly, and I opened my eyes.

Two bright green eyes looked down at me, surrounded by light brown fur. Fur? Since when did Amanda have fur on her face? I sat up to take a closer look, and I gasped. Instead of my human body, I had the body of a cat!

"What happened?" I mewed, I could understand my words, but it had a strange ring to them. The cat Amanda gave me a weird look, filled with both concern and exasperation.

"Did you hit your head on something while you were sleeping? Rowanpaw did that last week, they should really take the big rock out of here. Can you remember anything? You're Rainpaw, apprentice of Thunderclan, I'm Maplepaw, your best friend, and over there is Rowanpaw, Gingerpaw, and Shadepaw. Right now, we need to go on dawn patrol with Gingerpaw, are you coming?"

Somehow, everything Amanda, or, Maplepaw said was familiar. I scanned the scrabbled up thoughts in my head, and I could remember things I didn't even know! Maplepaw, Rowanpaw and Shadepaw were my best friends, they were since we were kits. And Gingerpaw...my breath seemed to catch in my throat, and a weird feeling went through me. I tried to recognize it, but it was impossible.

A yowl outside the den caught by attention. It was Mistybrook calling for us. Wait, how could I recognize the voice of a cat I had never heard or met before? It was beyond weird. This whole dream was weird. I gave a sigh, I would talk it over with Amanda when I woke up. Slowly I got to my paws, and then everything disappeared in a flash of white light, slowly fading to black. My eyes tore open as fast as possible, and two green eyes looked down at me.

"Aghh!!!" I screamed, grabbing my blanket and pulling it over my head. Wait, blanket? I peeked out from under the warm cover, and saw I was back in my room, on my bed. Amanda was standing over me, looking puzzled.

"Your dad made pancakes for breakfast, do you want any?" Amanda asked, her green gaze puzzled. I gave a huge grin when I saw she didn't have light brown fur, or fur of any color for that matter. I sat up quickly, and got to my feet. This time, nothing unusual happened.

"Definitely, let's go!!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs. But the dream stayed so fresh in my mind. Little did I know that was only the first of many, and what would happen when reality and dreams met.


	2. An Important Discovery

Wandering through the halls, I started at the ground, thinking. That dream wouldn't leave me alone, and it had been 4 days! I had the dream on Friday, and it was now Tuesday, how long would it be until I could no longer remember it? Thankfully I had no more dreams between that period of time, and hopefully I would have no more. My gaze shifted to look up the empty hallway, and I caught sight of Aidan. Quickly I looked back at the ground.

Aidan Gilroi, my crush. A few months ago, I had discovered I liked him, and since that, I tried to ignore him. It wasn't like I wasn't popular or pretty enough to talk to him or be friends with him, but I found it awkward talking to Aidan now. As the red haired guy walked by, I lifted my head, and walked faster down the hall, in case he decided to chat with me. I turned around the corner, and gave a big sigh.

What's up?" A voice sounded in my ear, and I jumped. Michael sneered, and I gave him a playful punch on the side of the head. Carson was right beside him, with a disapproving smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he still didn't look happy.

"What's wrong with you Raine? You sounded scared on the phone when I talked to you Saturday, and yesterday and today, you've avoided us both, and been as jumpy as a cat. Has something been bugging you?" Carson said, studying me in case I reacted. I did too. When he mentioned me being as jumpy as a cat, I flinched, and Michael started laughing his head off. Carson waited for a second, then started laughing too.

"Raine, guess what!! The library had two copies of Fire and Ice, so I signed them out for us!!" Amanda exclaimed, running to walk beside me. I gave a big grin, no matter what my dreams were like the books were just too good.

"Yes, thanks!!" I exclaimed, opening it up. I sat down on a nearby bench, and started to read, hardly noticing Amanda sitting beside me to read too.

It was midnight when I finally finished. The lights in my room were off, except the flashlight I read with. I closed the book with a huge smile. When I finally got my hands on Forest of Secrets, I would be very happy. My eyelids drooped, and I slid into darkness.

I was back in the warrior cat world, standing the the apprentices den. Nothing had changed since Friday night. I decided quickly instead of sitting around, I should learn about this dream world, live in it. Maybe it was possible to find more about it. As I walked out of the den, Gingerpaw got up too, and walked past me, giving me a smile. As if on command, I quickly gave him a huge cute grin back, without even thinking what I was doing. Why did I do that? When Gingerpaw laughed, a feeling stirred deep inside me, a familiar one, one that I felt almost everyday in reality.

'Do I like Gingerpaw?' I thought to myself, following the handsome ginger tom out of the den. It seemed like I knew him from somewhere, and with his ginger fur ruffling in the breeze, it seemed like I should remember him. If Maplepaw was Amanda, maybe Gingerpaw, Shadepaw and Rowanpaw were people from her life too. Maybe Shadepaw, with his black fur, was Michael, with his black hair. If Shadepaw was Michael, that must mean Rowanpaw was Carson. So then, Gingerpaw must be Aidan! I gasped. That must be it, that must be why I felt different around Gingerpaw.

Gingerpaw approached me shyly, nervousness reflected in his gorgeous frosty blue eyes. I stared at my paws, taking in the dark gray fur, with the swirling silver tabby stripes. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, and then took a deep breath.

"Rainpaw, w-would you like to go hunting with m-me after we go on patrol?" Gingerpaw mewed quickly. I felt like I was going to faint. My ears pricked, and my light blue gaze lifted off my paws to look into his eyes.

"I would love too." I purred, as I gazed into his eyes. He open his mouth once more, but no words came out. His blue eyes faded to black, and his ginger fur did too. I desperately looked around, and my eyes opened. I was back in my bedroom. My breathing came out fast, the dream seemed so real. What were these dreams supposed to mean?


	3. Damn Bus

"Uh, Amanda, have you been having any weird dreams lately?" I asked my friend uneasily. We started reading the books the same day, maybe she had them too? But I knew I was alone when she laughed, and gave me a weird glance. "Raine, sometimes I worry about you." She replied, as we turned the corner. Amanda's laughing stopped when we saw Aidan walking towards us.

"Hey!" He said, grinning. I smiled back, unsure of what to say. "I just remember, I got to go talk to my math teacher about extra work so I won't fail this term." Amanda chirped, running off with a giggle. What a little liar, I knew for a fact she had an A in that class.

Aidan turned to me, lost for words for a minute. "Uhh, do you want to go out with me on Friday?" he asked, glancing at me hopefully. "I'd love too!" I replied, slightly shocked. Aidan was actually asking me out? He looked thrilled, and said, "Great! I'll call you, see ya around!"

I glanced back at him as he walked away. Wow, what an interesting day so far. Wait, didn't Gingerpaw asked Rainpaw out? But, how was that possible, unless...

"RAWR!" Michael yelled in my ear, laughing. When WASN'T he laughing? I jumped a mile high, turning around sharply. "Michael, you almost scared me to death!" I snapped, punching him hard in the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt! So, I heard you have a date with Aidan this Friday, eh? You might change your mind once you see the new guy, he's pretty smoking." Michael laughed, and stopped when he realized what he said. "Damn, I have to stop hanging around you and Amanda during your guy gossip time!" He took off, almost crashing into the garbage can.'Wow, my life is crazy.' I thought, and headed off for the bus.

"Nice catch Rainpaw!" Foxstrike exclaimed, nodding with approval. I looked up at my mentor with big light teal eyes, delighted by my catch. With a smile, I picked up my plump vole, ready to head back to camp. Maplepaw ran up beside me, a pidgin clamped tightly in her jaws. Cloudfern joined us, and together, our little hunting patrol padded back to camp. I couldn't wait until Gingerpaw was off patrol, then we would go hunting together.

When we reached the clan, there was a group gathered in the middle of camp, all the cats looking anxious. "What's happening?" I asked Rowanpaw, who was at the edge of the group.

"It's Gingerpaw. On patrol, he chased a rogue right onto the Thunderpath, and a huge yellow monster came and hit him." He replied sadly, watching me for my reaction. I froze. Hit by a...bus? "Gingerpaw!" I called, pushing through the crowd of cats.

When I got to the front, I gasped. There was Gingerpaw lying there, covered in blood soaked cobwebs. Something about the way he laid there was unnatural, a bit creepy. "Are you okay?" I asked worried, the almost laughed at my own stupidity. Of course he wasn't, he just got hit by a damn bus! "He's passed out honey, he can't hear you." Dreamsplash mewed, putting some herbs on the big open wounds.

"Gingerpaw, you have to be okay, please wake up!" I pleaded, and my eyesight started to fail. Oh no, I couldn't wake up, not now! Despite trying to fight it, everything went black, and I was back home.


	4. Just a bit too much

_Author's note ; Haha, I was bored, so I decided to mix some things up :3 Plus, it's longer, yay!_

I sat in math class, nervously tapping my pen on my desk. I couldn't get over what happened to Gingerpaw, and I hoped he was okay. What worried me though was the number of things that happened in my dreams happened in real life too. Did that mean Aidan was going to get hit by a bus too? After school, I would have to warn him. Suddenly, a knock at the door of the class disturbed my thoughts, and I looked to see who it was.

The teacher opened the door, and talked with the person there for a second. Soon, the teacher grinned, and let the person in. "Class, this is Austin Graham, he'll be joining our class. Austin, go sit by Raine." The teacher said, scanning the class. Oh great, a new kid, sitting next to me. Most new students were either really lame, or just a total jerk.

I had to admit though, Austin was cute. He was tall, had an athletic build, light brown hair, light blue eyes and freckles. Was this the guy Michael was talking about? If so, he was definitely right. He came and sat by me, glancing at me quickly. When he saw I was watching him, he grinned at me and turned to look at the teacher. I blushed, and for the rest of math class, I made sure that I did not look in his direction.

Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack, and bolted out the door, ignoring Michael calling my name. I knew him too well, he would just question me about Austin. Seriously, what was I thinking? Aidan just asked me out, and now here I am, thinking about another guy. Wow, I must be screwed up.

Aidan! I totally forgot, I needed to warn him about buses. I was outside the school next to the road, and I saw him walking by on the other side. "Aidan!" I called out, waving him over. Quickly, I glanced down the street. No buses. Aidan ran across the road, and was halfway across when a huge blare of a semi-truck horn blasted through the air. Damn, forgot to look the other way. In a dream-like sense, I saw the huge yellow semi truck try and stop, but it was too late. It hit him, and then flipped from braking so hard.

"Aidan!" I yelled, running over to his motionless figure. Then I noticed the sign on the truck. Oh no, it was the same company my dad drove for, and he drove a yellow truck too... 'Please, god, no!' I thought, and looked over at the truck. Sure enough, my dad was moaning, his head through the windshield of his semi-truck.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled, and to my relief, there was already a crowd building up. A dozen teens grabbed their cellphones and dialled, and I looked at each person lying there. I was torn, I needed to make sure both were okay, I couldn't just go to one person! A wave of nausea came over me, and I ran off. I couldn't deal with this.

I didn't stop running until I reached a big oak tree. I sat beneath it, and tears welled up in my eyes. This was all my fault, my dad and Aidan were hurt just because of me and my stupid dreams! I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around. Carson was standing there, Michael nowhere in sight. "I'm so sorry Raine." He said sadly, sitting down beside me. He hugged me, and sitting there with just Carson, I let the tears fall.

. . . . ' ' ' ' . . . . ' ' ' ' . . . .

I sat there beneath a big oak tree, my head on my paws. Rowanpaw sat beside me quietly, his tail resting on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, don't worry." he soothed, and I was tempted to believe him. Dreamsplash wouldn't give out any details about Gingerpaw's conditions, but judging by her worried looks, it wasn't good.

Quietly, I got up and sighed, no good moping about it. "Let's go hunting, I need something to keep my mind off this all." I mewed, scenting the air. Rowanpaw seemed surprised by my quick change of action, but got up anyways. "I smell a rabbit, birds, a screw..." I widened my eyes, and Rowanpaw finished my sentence, his eyes turning dark, "Rogue."

I scented the air again, and the smell was somewhat familiar. I knew I didn't smell it in these dreams, but I did somewhere in the real life. I thought back to earlier today, before after school. Math class! I recognized that smell, it was Austin! Of course, in reality I couldn't smell him, but my cat nose picked up people scents. "Hello, we know your there." I mewed. I shouldn't have been surprised he was there, after all, reality was linked to dreams now.

"Raine?" he called, voice heavy with an accent. It sounded British. It surprised me, and I hoped he didn't have an accent in real life. That would make it so much harder not to fall for him. "I need to be taken to your camp, I want to join Thunderclan." He stepped out of the bushes in front of me, and I almost gasped. He looked just like himself, except cat form of course. And still extremely cute. Just what I needed. I turned around and started heading back to camp, and the scene slowly faded out of my head. This time I let it.


	5. Toxic

_Author's note: Ackk, to be totally honest, I don't know where I'm going with this. Just kind of switching it all around for kicks, and I just realized I no longer have a set plot-line. Darn. I'll try and get on track with one now, and hopefully keep a plot. Plus, add some more details and stuff. (: Anddd...maybe a few twists, surprise you guys. Should I kill off Aidan? Bwahahaha!_

I walked through the hallways of school, nervously glancing from left to right. People were talking, and it was about me. The biggest rumor was that I asked my dad to hit Aidan so I wouldn't have to go out with him. Where did people even come up with these? Beat me. Amanda was sick too, and Michael seemed to be avoiding me. The only person that really talked to me was Carson, but I tried not talking to him. I didn't want people to start up rumors about him too. I arrived at my locker, threw in my binder, and headed towards my next class of the day. Band. Usually, I didn't like this class, because none of my friends were in it, but I wanted to be alone today.

Arriving at class, I quickly grabbed my trumpet from the storage, and sat down, taking it out of the case. It was weird, I was the only girl trumpet player in the class. I sat there, waiting as everybody got there instruments out. Our teacher walked up to the front, a sad look on his face. Probably about Aidan, he was the teacher's favorite drummer. "Hello class, I'm sure you all heard about Aidan's...accident, and we all hope he'll get better soon!" He announced, and I flinched. Reid, sitting beside me, saw me, but pretended not to notice. We were kind of friends, but apparently not good enough friends for him to ask how I was. Seriously, did nobody care? The teacher went on, talking about a concert coming up, when a voice startled me. "Hey Raine, I'm so sorry, I know this all must suck for you." Liz, one of the clarinet players, said. I nodded, not wanting to speak. "If you need anybody to talk to, you can talk to me, I don't bite." She went on. "Thanks Liz." I replied, smiling. Some people could surprise you. The teacher told us to be quiet, and we started the lesson.

I decided to walk home today, despite the long distance. I needed time to think, and I knew Michael walked this way sometimes. Maybe I could talk to him? It seemed weird he was avoiding me. Was there even a reason? I sighed. My human life seemed like a weird haze clouded over it now, nothing seemed real anymore. I heard footsteps behind me, and a hand on my shoulder. "Michael?" I asked, turning around. But no, it wasn't Michael, it was Reid. "Hey Raine, I'm sorry about Aidan." He said, and actually did look sorry. But my temper was bad that day, and I was pissed about earlier still, so I quickly snapped, "Yes, of course you are, everybody who doesn't give a damn is sorry." Reid froze for a second, and frowned quickly. Maybe I went to far on that one? He was just trying to be nice after all. "I'm sorry Reid, people have been saying that all day, and all the rumors, and I'm fed up with it, it's hard right now." I continued, starting to go on and on, "and I'm so worried, for my dad and Aidan, but nobody cares, they just care about those stupid rumors and making my life a miserable piece of shi-" I stopped, realizing I was probably boring Reid. He stayed silent, looking like he was thinking. "If you need anything, I'm here, and so are a bunch of other people. Anyways, here's my house, see you in band!" He said, giving me a quick hug before leaving. I kept walking, and looked back, to find him watching me too. I smiled, then continued on my journey home.

No Michael, no Amanda, no news on my dad, this was getting really frustrating. I sat in my room, looking at the clock. 7:40. Was it too early to go to sleep? I needed some answers, and everything seemed to happen in the warrior world before my real life. Could I even go to bed at this time? It was kind of dark out, but not dark enough to actually feel like night. I got up, and walked to the bathroom, looking in the cupboards. Ah, my mom's sleeping pills! I took a few, and sat in bed until sleep washed over me.

"What do you mean I can't see him!" I angrily questioned. I was outside Dreamsplash's den, and she wouldn't let me in to see Gingerpaw. "I'm sorry Rainpaw, go train or something, he's sleeping." She replied, not sounding sorry at all. I huffed and cursed under my breathe silently, but loud enough for the annoyed medicine cat to hear. Stalking to the camp entrance, I saw Maplepaw follow me, as well as Reedpaw, obviously Reid. I opened my mouth, but the scene quickly disappeared as a sharp pain hit me.

"Raine, are you okay?" I heard my mother frantically ask, shaking me to my senses. I drearily opened my eyes, seeing my mother with tears in her eyes. "Where am I?" I asked, clutching my side. "You fell out of bed darling, then you wouldn't wake up, I was so scared! Why are you in bed so early anyways?" I slowly sat up, feeling nauseated. "I took a few of your sleeping pills, I was tired and wanted to sleep." I replied slowly. Holy crap I felt sick. "You what? Raine, those are prescribed drugs, and way too strong for you to take one, let alone a 'few'! Don't ever do that again!" My mom went on, storming out of my room in a rage. I looked around, still confused. Or maybe that was just the drugs, I couldn't tell. I collasped on the floor, dragging my blanket around me. I tried to get back to the warrior's world, but the only dreams that came were blackness with people around me, talking and laughing.


	6. Rawr

_Authors bitchy note: Okay guys, listen. Snobby rude comments about not working on the story and adding more chapters are snobby and rude and a bunch of other words. I'm busy, I don't have much time to work on this, since I want to try and do a decent job and not upload a short piece of crap. Why don't I have time? I'm an international exchaqnge student currently living in another country. The year before I left was dedicated to doing as much as I could in my country before leaving, aswell as sport teams, keeping grades good enough to leave, and learning languages that would help on my exchange. So I prefer not to deal with crappy comments like that. So the day before Christmas Eve, I am writing this for all of you, and I only get a review every 4 months or so. Whatever, that's life. I tried to bring some new ideas into this chapter that could help the rest of the story keep going._

"Pay attention!" Foxstrike snapped, as I came out of blackness. Something sharp went acrross my face right at that time, and I opened my eyes in dismay to see Maplepaw looking at my in laughter and shock. "Oops, sorry Rainpaw, you know I have a problem keeping my claws sleathed! It's just on your cheek, doesn't look so bad!" I tried to look down on my cheek, but of course that didn't work. Ughh, Maplepaw. She was my best friend but sometimes I wanted to kill her. I pressed my paw to my cheek, and felt warm blood surrouding it.

"Maplepaw, be careful! And Rainpaw, you really need to start paying attention, how are you ever going to become a warrior if you are always day-dreaming? Assessments are coming soon, and you need to focus up! Is your cheek okay?" Foxstike scolded, then asked in a bit of alarm. I felt it again, the cut felt a bit deep, but not serious. I would just get Dreamsplash to look at it later. Noticing Foxstrike a bit more, I realized how tired my mentor was looking. Quickly scanning through the last few days in my head, I remembered why. Extra patrols with the Shadowclan border because of a potentional invasion. I also remembered my mentor stating I wasn't ready to fight, and made me stay at camp while Maplepaw got to go on lots of patrols. Ouch. Knowing what I was doing only while I was sleeping in the warrior world made it hard to have control over what I did. I started to wonder how I made desisions when I was awake in the real world, when Maplepaw pushed me over. "Come on Rainpaw, remember, we are going to become the two best warriors here! So let's get back to training!" I leaped, growling with playfulness, "I already am the best warrior, you're going down!"

Walking back to camp, I realized, if I'm here, I must be sleeping in the real world. And in the real world...where was I? Oh crap. 3rd period, math class. How long had I been here already? 2 hours, but the time didn't run the same in the two worlds. I needed to wake up, and fast, before I got in a lot of trouble in the real world. But how could I get back? Injuries obviously didn't work, or else I would have woken up when Maplepaw scratched me. Wait, that's it! I scrunched up my nose, and felt the wound sting on my cheek. Perfect.

"Dreamsplash, my cheek is scratched!" I loudly complained, walking into the medicine cats den. Immediatly, Dreamsplash hopped up from her nest, and sniffed at the wound. "A bit deep, but it should be okay, how did it happen?" she asked, quickly grabbing some cobwebs. What was the point, the blood was dry by now, right? "Maplepaw scratched me while batlle training. It hurts, can I have some poppyseeds?" I asked. It was the perfect solution, poppyseeds, sleep, wake up, I always woke up when I went to bed! "Don't be silly, it's not that bad, we need to save our stocks incase anything happens with Shadowclan, you can do without." Dreamsplash meowed, chewing up some marigold on the cobweb then pressing it to my cheek. Ouch that did sting! Worse was the fact I couldn't get poppyseed, what was I supposed to do now?

"Dreamsplash, Gorsekit fell and hurt his leg!" A kit wailed from outside the nursery. "Those darn kits, it's nothing, it's always nothing, but I have to go check just in case. Rainpaw, just go return to your duties, kay?"Dreamsplash left, to check on the kit. Immediatly, I sprang to the other side of the den, took a couple poppy seeds, swallowed them, then walked out like nothing happened. I went to my den, telling my mentor I needed a nap, then curled up in a ball and fell to sleep the instant my body hit the soft moss.

I woke with a start, waking up just as fast as I fell asleep. Nobody seemed to notice that I fell asleep, Michael was playing with his pen. Amanda, back from being sick, was reading a warriors book that was hidden in her text book. Carson was actually paying attention, the keener! I turned to Amanda, she would have obviously noticed I fell asleep and was pretending she didn't, she sat right next to me for goodness sakes! "Hey, dude, how long was I sleeping for?" I whispered silently. "About 20 minutes, you didn't snore so it was all good." Amanda replied, then looked up from her book. When she did, she gasped in shock and a bit of fear. Everybody turned to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. Nothing seemed different, I didn't have any fur, and had five fingers on each hand, like normal. "Your...face! What happened?" Amanda yelped, as my hand went up to my face. In the same place Maplepaw scratched me, was 4 scratches,claw marks, running across my left cheek. "How is that possible?" I shrieked in dismay, standing up abruptly, knocking my chair over in the process. Everybody was looking at me, puzzled by my behavious, and the blood covering my cheek.

"Oh dear Raine, did you scratch yourself with your pencil or something? You better go see a nurse or something, it doesn't look the best..." she trailed off, poiting me towards the door. Covering my left cheek, I walked out of the room quickly, not to the nurse's office, but out the front door of the school, to go home. I just needed to be by myself, to think, to figure everything out.


	7. Back

The scratch on my face wasn't healing. Well, it was, but not right. My left cheek was red and scabbed over, and swollen too. The fact that I hadn't slept in two days didn't help. I was scared of what was going on in the warrior world, and how it affected my life. So if I didn't sleep, I didn't have the dreams, and I would be okay, right?  
"Raine, I really do think we should go to the hospital! You look terrible honey!" My mom fussed, giving me bread and sausage for breakfast. But I don't want to go to the hospital, what if they make me sleep, I protested in my head. "Mom, I swear, it's fine, just give it a few more days!" This time I protested out loud, trying to keep in a big yawn. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I took a bite of my bread. But I wasn't hungry, even though I hadn't eaten dinner or lunch yesterday. My mom frowned, tapping her long nails on the table. Gawd I hated when she did that. "Raine, I'm worried about you. You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping. Are you worried about your dad and Aidan, or is something else bothering you?" I swallowed hard, and took the oppurtunity. "I'm worried for them, any news?" My mom looked a bit relieved, and replied fast, "Both are getting better, but still being watched carefully, just in case. The doctors predict they will both be okay." "Great!" I smiled, that was good news for sure! With school and everything I haven't had a chance in a while to see them. She didn't look too convinced though. "Raine, I'm worried for you, you haven't been yourself for awhile now, you can tell me if anything else is bothering

Looking at the clock, I jumped out of my seat. 7:52, had to leave for school! "Sorry mom I have to go!" I said, grabbing my backpack and starting to head for the door. "WAIT, your bread!" she yelled, running and giving me my mostly un-eated bread. I thanked her quickly, and headed up to the bus stop. The bread was just going to go to the pidgeons. As for the sausage, I'd eat that. Meat was becoming more and more tasty to me! Hopping on the bus, I took a seat next to Amanda, with Carson sitting in front of us. "Hey guys!" I smiled wearily, grabbing a Red Bull out of my bag, and quickly opening it and taking a big gulp. "Raine, you are becoming addicted to that stuff, I swear, for the last couple days I haven't seen you without one!" Amanda teased, with a hint of worry in her voice. I ignored it, laughed, and just changed the subject.

The next week went on like this. I didn't eat, I slept a little bit here and there, but only for an hour at most, then I set multiple alarms on my iPod so I would wake up. The dreams didn't come, which was awesome, but my face got worst, it was badly infected. Just what I needed. But I couldn't go to the doctor, they would give me sleeping drugs and that's exactly what I didn't want! But my mom didn't listen to any of my protests. So one day, she told me to get in the car, that we were visiting dad. Of course I didn't think anything of it, my dad was in the hospital, and recovering, visiting him would be a good idea! But when I got there, there was a surprise that dramatically changed my already messed up life...

"I TOLD YOU MY CHEEK IS FINE!" I screamed as my mom held me down in the hospital bed. People in the hallways slowed as they passed, peeking in through the windows with curiousity. It was a trick, all a trick. We weren't visiting my dad, when we got to the hospital there was nurses waiting for us, and escorted us to an empty room. My room. "Please, we just want to check on it, it won't hurt at all, you'll be sleeping." My mom pleaded, a nurse standing behind her with a needle in her hand, ready to go. "She has to be tranquilized or something, crazy child" The nurse whispered to another. She came close and with lightning fast reflexes I whacked the needle out of her hand. "I SAID NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP." I screamed once more, trying to escape. But the lack of sleep was getting to me. I didn't know how to escape, and with some nurses trying to hold me down, it was getting harder and harder to struggle. My mom just stood there, watching with tears in her eyes. She must have been wondering what was wrong with me, getting an infected wound checked out wasn't normally a big deal with me, it had happened before. "Raine, I don't know what is happening to you." My mom cried, grabbing my hand. I looked up at her, to tell her I was the same as ever, when a needle jabbed me in the arm. I looked at the needle in my arm, and up at the nurse. "WHAT DID I SAY I SAID NO" I pulled the needle, now empty to my dismay, out of my arm and heaved it across the room. "WHY ALL THIS DRAMA FOR A SCRATCHED CHEEK, WHY?" I cried in agony, my vision starting to blur. I fell back onto my pillow and sleep starting to come over me. "Because we are checking more then your cheek, there's something wrong with you Raine." My mom whispered softly. Or did I just imagine that? I don't know. But before I could open my mouth to ask what that meant, sleep finally swallowed me up.

It felt like two seconds later that I opened my eyes. I could smell the forest, I could hear the meows of oh so familar cats all around me, I could feel the wind in my fur.

I was back in the Warriors world.


	8. A Little Regret

Laying in the soft moss, I listened as the sounds of the world around me brought me back to this life. Kits squealing outside, playing their little games. My fellow apprentices boasting about who had caught the biggest piece of prey, or about how many patrols they have gone on by the Shadowclan border. If I paid attention, I could even hear the warriors talking to each other by the fresk kill pile. My ears pricked as I heard my name. "...don't know what I can do about her, Rainpaw isn't interested in learning, she just sleeps and lays around. When out, she mopes and day-dreams. All the others are ready to become warriors, but she is still so far behind." Foxstrike meowed in despair, as a few supportive mews tried to comfort his worries of his failure of an apprentice. Ouch.

Beside me, I could feel Reedpaw stirring. Wait, why was he still sleeping in the first place? Wasn't I the only one that slacked off? Besides, why was it Reedpaw beside me out of all cats, and not Maplepaw or some other cat. That's when the scent of herbs hit me. I opened my eyes, turning onto my back to see my clan-mate dozing softly, a patch on his leg covered in cobwebs and stinking of herbs.

I gasped slightly as the scene entered my mind. One of the only patrols Foxstrike took me on around the Shadowclan border, along with a few other cats, Reedpaw being one. Finding a couple Shadowclan cats on our land, and a small fight breaking out. I had tried to get away, and it should have been easy. But it was easy to see I had been slacking off during training, and couldn't escape. That's when Reedpaw came along, fighting the enemy back, getting that bite in the process. Had trying to stay in the human world really cause Reedpaw to get injured? How come I couldn't remember this before right now?

"Are you okay Rainpaw?" a voice cautiously asked. Despite the light, caring tone, I still jumped to my paws, fur fluffed. Such a thing should not scare a warrior. Then again, I wasn't even a warrior, not even a worthwhile apprentice. I was just a burden, someone my clan had to care for, that was too selfish and deep in her own problems to do anything back. What would it take, some cat to die for me to snap out of this funk, or would I still not care then? Stabs of pity went through me. I'd rather have the Shadowclan cat get me then watch my clanmates get hurt trying to protect me.

"I'm sorry Reedpaw," I meowed sadly, "I'm sorry you got hurt while protecting me, and I promise it won't happen again." It was true. I didn't plan on staying in this world longer, and would get out once and for all, so the clans could live on peacefully without me.

Reedpaw just looked at me with big round eyes, confused. "Rainpaw, you don't need to apologize, you're my clan-mate, I'd do it again if I had to!" he meowed, smiling a lop sided smile that seemed to light up his whole face. I gave a small smile back, before walking out of the den.

A teenage girl laid in the hospital bed, a shaking hand slowly running through her daughter's hair. How could she have gone so wrong? Raine had gone from a happy, out-going girl, to someone who kept secrets and was acting out. h sure, teenagers acted out, but this was abnormal. Two doctors walked into the room, the man walking straight to the IVs and checking to make sure they were still okay. "Hello Mrs. Johnson, I'm Doctor Liam, and this is my colleage Doctor Hans." The older man nodded his head, before checking the girl's temperature. "The results came in this morning for the brain scan. Nothing seems to be abnormal, she seems to be as healthy as can be. We will continue to keep her unconcious until we can run some more tests, just for safety precautions." The older woman just nodded, leaning back in her chair. It would be a long day, but hopefully at the end, she would find out what was wrong with her daughter.

Everybody's eyes were on me as I left the apprentice's den. It was like being a superstar, except these weren't admiring gazes. Instead, these gazes were filled with surprise, some even flickering with doubt, and some were just plain mean.I shuffled my paws through the dirt. I looked up, seeing a familiar green gaze, filled with shock. It was Maplepaw. She was with Rowanpaw and Shadepaw, obviously, but also a different apprentice, one I knew but never talked to before, Littlepaw. This she-cat was small, but had a huge personalty, and not a very nice one at that. The small spoiled she-cat was bitchy, and a cat I highly disliked. But she chatted to Rowanpaw and Shadepaw like they were best friends, and the two toms laughed at her words.

"Hey guys!" I meowed cheerfully, padding up. Or at least, as cheerfully as I could handle right now. Rowanpaw and Shadepaw looked at me with doubt in their eyes, a guarded look I had never seen directed at me before. The look Maplepaw gave me hurt bad. Regret was deep in their depths, as well as the guarded looked, as she stood awkwardly looking at me, unsure what to say.

Turns out, it was Littlepaw that broke the awkward silence. During the few moments, she had been glaring at me with strong dislike, something I just brushed off, pretended I didn't see it. Words were harder to ignore though. "Hey there road-kill, glad to see you stop moping around and being a waste to the clan like usual." she meowed in a fake sing-song voice that seemed to chill you to the bones and make your fur stand on end. I opened my mouth to retort when I heard a small snicker. It was Shadepaw? I glared at the black tom, and he had a menancing look in his eyes, not like the cat I knew before, not my best friend. Slowly I backed away before padding off. It felt like my heard was breaking in two. I had lost my friends here in the warriors world, so did that mean I lost them in the real world too? 


End file.
